nazorfandomcom-20200213-history
Kashka
Kashka is among the most influential heroes of Nazor, having combatted the evil witch Ysene for 9 years. A jester by trade, Kashka is extremely witty and fast, which gets him into trouble as often as it gets him out. Along with his cousin, Piff, he is an excellent musician, primarily on the flute. He is also skilled in acrobatics. Life Under King Darai Kashka was a scamp since his youth, but he was well-intentioned and friends with the crown prince Aciam. He was learning to play the flute and tumble in order to entertain royalty like his father and uncle when the Lady Ysene first came to Nazor. The Lady became infuriated with Kashka for playing a wrong note when he was showing the Princess Ekama his music, however, it was not a wrong note, just a musical inflection the music master wanted to observe more closely. At the request of the Lady Ysene, the Duke of Xon beat Kashka with a horse whip until he nearly died. It was only due to the help and magic of the witch Bargah that he survived. After his recovery, Kashka developed a friendship with the Princess Ekama and was extremely close to his cousin Piff. They smuggled her to a dance and entertained her. During the fever plague, Kashka's father passed away, leaving him an orphan dependant on his uncle, Piff's father. Kashka found himself under the eye of the Witch Ysene, which led to him being captured and taken to the Castle Ysene. There he was fitted with the Golden band and tortured until he was able to escape with the help of a scullery maid. The two fled and were found by **, however, they were able to escape by giving him Kashka's band, which put the general under Ysene's control. Kashka returned back to Nazor and found the city all sleeping. Upon entering the castle, he discovered the Witch Ysene's plot to kidnap the prince and take over Nazor. With no other options, he stole the prince from his bed and fled the city with the help of Bargah, hiding the Prince Mittai in a village where he could keep tabs on the boy growing up without the suspicious gaze of Lady Ysene. Under King Aciam As Mittai, now called Taash, grew, Kashka traveled between the village and court, becoming the King's preferred jester, despite his constant traveling. In the village, he was known as The Beggar, though no one had ever heard him beg anything. He interceded for Taash in his trial, showing clearly that Taash had been framed by the mayor's son. After Taash came to live with Bargah, he encouraged Taash and helped take care of him, teaching him the flute and tumbling. While walking in the forest, a mysterious path appeared and Kashka made Taash and Nanalia swear they would never go down the path. However, he did not trust them to keep their promise. He and Bargah tried to combat the appearance of the path, but with no luck. A year later, Taash disappeared down the path and into a black, motionless pool. Kashka, Bargah, and Nanalia left the village for Nazor in hopes to find him. After loosing Taash Kashka went North towards Nazor, hoping to overtake Taash if he was going that way, or else to find Piff for his advice. When he arrived in Nazor, he learned Piff had left to search for the infant Prince Bai who also had gone missing. Kashka goes back toward Sootyn when he meets Lia who is smuggling the baby Prince Bai toward Nazor. Confident the child is safe, he continues toward Gynnis, hoping to find Taash. Unfortunately, he passes Taash and Piff who are off the road when he gets a ride from a farmer. Later on the road, he is passed by Lady Ysene, who stops her carriage and invites him to ride with her, where on she tempts him to betray Bai and Taash, though he leaps from the carriage and flees toward Gynnis on foot, but not before Ysene tells him she has killed Piff. In Gynnis, he is told that most believe Piff truly is dead and he decides to return to Sootyn, fleeing once again after the Witch arrives. Ysene chases him with magic and threatens him with a curse as he leaps into the river, which draws him far downstream and nearly drowns him. The Trechery of Xon Kashka goes to Sootyn and meets up with Taash after they recognize each other by their flute playing. Unfortunately, Ysene also recognizes the playing and captures both of them taking them to a magically smooth well, where she imprisons them. Kashka reveals to Taash that he is actually the Prince Mittai and the two prepare for Ysene's interrogations. They spend the night trying desperately fight her magic and are ultimately successful through playing music, adding numbers, and making each other laugh, deafening them to her enchantments. They are rescued by Piff in the morning and the three flee toward Nazor. There, they summon the loyal servants and lords to defend the King against the Duke of Xon, however, by the end of the evening, it is evident that the King will lose his duel with the Duke. Kashka interceeds, despite not being a swordsman. By sheer luck and acrobatics, he is able to cause the Duke to fall from the balcony to his death, though Kashka falls as well. Luckily, he is caught by Piff at a lower window, though he pulls his cousin from the window frame after him. Both survive and are able to return to their comfortable lives as jesters for the King and Queen. In the court hearings, Kashka sits by the King's feet and The Witch Ysene glares at him to challenge, however, eventually confesses upon seeing Piff, who she believes to be dead. After, Kashka and Piff both bow as Taash approaches the King to give his account, corroborating his story. Appearance and Personality Kashka is extremely agile and an excellent gymnast. He is particularly prone to standing on his head for unusually long periods of time. Kashka plays the flute better than any other in Nazor due to years of practice and talent. Education Kashka spent his youth being instructed in music. He was an excellent student and practiced often due to his father's desire for him to perfect the craft. However, his practice was briefly halted by the Lady Ysene striking his hand with a stick and the Lord Xon beating him. Vices & Personality flaws Kashka's temper is among the worst ever seen. "I don’t like Kashka to be angry with me. He frightens me then. His temper is worse than mine." - Nanalia Relationships Piff Piff and Kashka were almost identical, born hours apart. The only telling marks of their differences were in their demeanor (Kashka is rambunctious, Piff is mellow), eyes (Kashka's are blue, Piff's are green), and Piff's face is slightly narrower. The two are extremely close, acting with each other as confidants and dearest friends. Prince Mittai Mittai deeply respects and idolizes Kashka, wanting to mimic him. Kashka stole Mittai from the Witch Ysene, hiding him where he would be safe. Later, Mittai idolized Kashka when they first were introduced and Kashka quickly earned the boys trust with his kindness and care. Kashka became Mittai's teacher and guide, treating him like a younger brother. Kashka was easily ready to lay down his life for Mittai "Whatever happens to me, I will bear for the King, for Prince Bai, and for you. Do you realize that, if some terrible catastrophe should befall the King and Prince Bai, you would become King? And so, I serve you as I would my King.” He was quiet for a moment, then added softly. “But, if you were not a prince, it would make no difference to me. I should bear it then for you as I would a brother.” Mittai is one of the few people Kashka shows actual respect to beyond King Aciam and King Darai. Aciam Kashka is extremely loyal to Aciam and they are friends from their youth when they practiced their flutes together. Kashka is Aciam's personal jester and close friend. Kashka was willing to give anything to help Aciam and the rest of the royal family, fighting the Duke of Xon, a man far more trained and powerful than he, to protect the King. Bargah Bargah had a special place for Kashka, using magic to save his life. She was a grandmotherly presence in his life, helping his care for Taash. They returned to Nazor together and worked together to stop Lady Ysene and the Duke of Xon. Nanalia Kashka and Nanalia have a sibling-like relationship, even though he's much older than her. They both have terrible tempers, and Kashka disapproves of Nanalia's temper tantrums, once holding her over a well until she stopped. Kashka dotes on Nanalia, bringing her fabric from the Queen's tailor for dresses and fawning over her while being very aware over explosive temper.